At present, the direct-illuminated panel light on the market generally uses a metal shell power supply with a plurality of wiring holes, and the panel light can be connected to the power source through the metal shell power supply assembly. Different regions have different requirements for the location setting of power components. In the US market, metal shell power components are required to be fixed to the lamp body. The structure of the metal shell power module installed on the US market is to fix an adapter plate on the back of the lamp body, lead the positive and negative lines of the panel lamp, and then mount the metal shell power component on the adapter board. A disadvantage of this construction is that it leads to an excessive thickness of the entire lamp body. Because the thickness of the lamp body of the direct-illuminated panel lamp is generally about 35 mm, if the power component is mounted on the back of the lamp body, the overall thickness of the panel lamp will reach about 70 mm. This is neither aesthetically pleasing nor good for the cost of packaging.